That Fateful Trip
by flygirl454512
Summary: Serena is going out with Seiya when they are invited to go to a ski resort for their senior trip. Serena invites Darien to go with them along with some other friends. Will Serena stay with Seiya or will she find love in someone else? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge  
  
Serena walked down the halls of her high school as happy as she had ever been. She was hand in hand with the greatest guy ever and this was her senior year and she would be out of high school forever.   
"Seiya?"   
  
"Yeah babe?"   
  
"Where do you want to go for our senior trip?", questioned Serena for the thousandth time.  
  
"Well...I was gonna wait for the prom to tell you but I guess now is ok, we and the friends that we wanna take have been invited, all expenses paid for, to a high class ski resort at the end of the year!" exclaimed Seiya.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! Are you SERIOUS??? I have to tell Raye and Mina!!! See ya later!" and with a fast kiss Serena was practically running down the hallway to find Raye and Mina.  
  
-----  
  
She finally found Raye and Mina, they were in the SCA office because Mina was the President of their class.   
  
"You guys!! I finally found you! Guess what!?" Serena pretty much yelled she was so excited.  
  
"What? Spill it!" said Raye.  
  
"Me and Seiya were invited to a high class ski resort for our senior trip, all expenses paid!!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Oh.." sighed Mina, privately questioning why she was telling them.  
  
"We get to bring friends!! You guys get to come!!" Serena yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!", all three of the girls squeeled in their excitement.  
  
"We have to go shopping and get more clothes!" said Mina.  
  
"Well we better get going!" said Serena. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Serena went back to Seiya's house for dinner that night after they were done shopping. Seiya's parents wanted to fully meet her before she went away with him.  
  
"So, Serena, exactly how old are you?" questions Seiya's mom.  
  
"I am 18, as of 2 weeks ago, i'm so excited! I am finally considered "grown up!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Isn't that exciting?" said Seiya's dad.  
  
----  
  
Serena and Seiya got away from his parents and were now ing the hottub on his back porch.  
  
"Sorry about my parents interrogation back at dinner Serena" said Seiya.  
  
"That's ok, my parents would probably be the same way" said Serena.  
  
"Ohh Serena, you are so beautiful" sighed Seiya.  
  
Serena had long blonde hair, big blue eyes, and, through Seiya's eyes, had a very nice figure.  
  
"Well you aren't so bad yourself" sighed Serena.  
  
Seiya was very built and had light brown eyes and big brown eyes.  
  
Seiya leaned over and kissed Serena, Serena didn't mind for a couple of seconds then she realized that his parents were probably watching so she drew back and gave him a warning look.   
  
"So who are you taking to the ski resort? Probably Andrew." said Serena. Andrew was Seiya's best frien and was also quite good looking.  
  
"Yeah, who else? And you are probably talking Raye and Mina. Who else right?" laughed Seiya.  
  
"Yeah, and i was thinking..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Well I'm sure they have nowhere else to be and I don't want them to be lonely and..."  
  
"And??"  
  
"IthoughtabouttakingDarienandMalachite.."  
  
"You are gonna have to talk louder and slower.."  
  
"Darien and Malchite" Serena said looking defeated.  
  
"Are you serious? Yeah right! Do you know what that'll do to our reputation?? No way!" Seiya half-way yelled.  
  
"Well I'm taking them!! Darien is my friend!!! I'm leaving, i'll call you later!" Serena yelled and jumped out of the hottub.  
  
"Serena, wait!"   
  
----  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dairen?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hey, this is Serena"  
  
"Oh, hey Serena, I didn't recognize your voice"  
  
"Oh, well anyway, I've been invited to a ski resort for our senior trip..you wanna go? Well you and Malachite"  
  
"Yeah, I'll call Malachite! When do we leave?"  
  
"Next Monday..get packed..and pack warm!! See-ya then!! Bye Darien!"  
  
----  
  
NEXT MONDAY  
  
"Can we leave yet? Everyone is here!" stated Seiya.  
  
"No everyone is not here yet! Dairen and Malachite haven't come yet!" Said a rather touchy Serena.  
  
"Hey you guys!! We're here!" yelled Dairen.  
  
"Hey Darien! You ready?" said Serena.  
  
"Yep..are we going on the bus?" he looked wearily at the old bus.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, they told us it was fine!" said Serena.  
  
"Ok, I'll take your word for it! Well lets go then, it looks like everyone else is here!" said Darien, struggling not to drop his bags. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Okay you guys, i've already worked out the seating arrangment! I knew this would happen!" yelled Serena, over everyone shuffling to find a seat.  
  
"Alright, everybody just sit in their own seat, there are enough! Then we don't have to worry about having a place for our bags, they can just be in the seat with us!" yelled Serena.  
  
After everyone sat down, Serena was moving back towards the seat infront of Seiya so she could still talk to him.  
  
"Come on Sere, you can sit with me and we can put our stuff in the seat in front of us." whined Seiya.  
  
"Alright, I don't see why anyone would care" Serena said, and she sat down with Seiya.  
  
Darien was only a couple of seats away and saw Serena sit down with Seiya. Darien never liked Seiya, he always thought of him not being good enough for Serena. He stopped himself from saying something because he just wanted her to be happy.  
  
"Sere, you know, i don't know why you still had to take Darien the Loser.." sighed Seiya.  
  
"Becasue, Seiya, he is my friend! I can't just dump him!" Said Serena in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Ok.......but why him? Why not a dork that didn't wear glasses?? I hate glasses." grumbled Seiya.  
  
"Is this how you are going to be all the time on this trip?? Huh? Because if it is I'm moving!" Serena harshly whispered.  
  
"No...it's just I don't.."  
  
"FINE! I'm moving, see you at the condo!" Serena said and got up. *What can I do to really piss him off? Yes! I can sit with Darien!*  
  
"Hey Darien!"  
  
"Hey Sere..why aren't you sitting with "him?""  
  
"We had a small fight, no big deal"  
  
"Oh well, you know what Sere?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you would invite me on this trip..I was kinda suprised.."  
  
"How could I go on my senior trip without my best friend??"  
  
"I don't know, oh well, I'm here so I better get over it, eh?"  
  
"Yes you better! Or this trip won't be any fun! So do you ski or board?"  
  
"I've only skied before, never boarded"  
  
"Well good, me too."  
  
"You know Sere, you are so beautiful..I bet you look like a Snow angel in all your ski stuff.." He said, looking away.  
  
"Oh.......So, umm, what are you going to do tommorow? You going to catch some sites or get out on the slopes?"  
  
"Not sure" he said a little embarassed.  
  
"Me either" she said gazing out the window.  
  
"Oh it looks like we're here, we better get up to the condo and unpack" sighed Darien. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"We're finally here!" yelled Raye.  
  
"I know, i hate bus rides, they make me so sore!" sighed Mina.  
  
"Ok you guys I also worked out the sleeping arrangments!" said Serena.  
  
Everyone just looked at her slightly shaking their heads. She was always so organized..how did she do it?  
  
"Alright, Mina you and Raye get one of the double-bed rooms, Darien and Malachite get the other. Andrew you get your own room." said Serena getinng a "Yes!!" out of Andrew.  
  
Everyone went to get unpacked. Serena looked at Seiya, he obviously wasn't worried about sharing a bed with Serena, but she was. She decided it was better not to say anything, though.   
  
"Okay,Sere, we better get unpacked too!" Seiya said looking throughly excited.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
----  
  
After everyone was settled in and happy with their rooms they all came down to the fire and talked.   
  
"So you guys wanna go sking tommorow? I don't think we should try snowboarding our first day, we should get used to the slopes first." said Mina. She always had a way of making something as simple as none of them knowing how to board sound so serious. They all figured it was because she was the president of SCA so they got used to it.  
  
"So, Darien, how do you think you will stay up on skis with your long and lanky legs? That must be really hard. I know it would be, so I understand if you don't want to come tommorow." said Seiya in a cold voice.   
  
Darien just looked at him, there was nothign he could say. Darien did not like Seiya but he would never make fun of him. But to be hoest Darien couldn't think of anything to make fun of him about. Everyone was right, he was perfect, and Darien hated him.  
  
"Come on Seiya, Darien is a good skier! He might even be better than me! I know he is better than you, so give him a break!" said Serena in the coldest tone she could find. Serena didn't like seeing Seiya or anyone else making fun of Darien, he was her friend and she invited him so he could have fun, not be miserable. And he sure looked pretty low right now.  
  
Seiya gave her a look as if to say "Yeah right!" but she went on anyway, "So you guys are going to go sking tommorrow? I think Mina was right, we should start out sking. I am excited about going boarding though, so what time should we get up tommorrow moring?"  
  
"I think we shoudl get up at about 8:30 and be out of the condo at 10:00, sound good?" asked Darien.  
  
"I don't thin anything you" Started Seiya.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great Darien" said Serena with a look at Seiya. "We should go up and go to bed now, so we get a good nights rest. ok?"  
  
She got a "yeah" or a nod from everyone so she got up and led them up the stairs. She was very nervous about the sleeping arrangments but decided to just go with it.   
  
After Seiya and Serena were both dressed Seiya said, "Serena, I love you." Then he went over to hold her, she didn't know what to say so she just stayed quiet. "I really need you, I know you need me." Serena couldn't stay quiet at this, "Seiya I'm not sure yet, ok? If you loved me you could be patient, ok? I'm not as sure as you." That left a semi-mad Seiya and Serena went to the bed and layed down, not falling asleep for the next hour. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Serena wakes up at about 7:30 to find Seiya still asleep at her side. She doesn't want to get up until she hears someone else up. About fifteen minutes later she hears movement form Darien and Malachite's room and decides to get up. When she gets downstairs she finds that only Darien is up.   
  
"Hey Darien"  
  
"Hey Sere, sleep well?"   
  
"Yeah I guess, where is Malachite?"  
  
"Still in bed"  
  
"Oh, so you looking foward to today? I am, I think it is going to be fun!"  
  
"Yeah I guess...." he sighed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about what Seiya says, ok?"  
  
"Yeah I know it shouldn't bother me, but.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well Serena, I haven't told you this because I want you to be happy, but he isn't good enough for you, you're better than him."  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"Serena are you comfortable sleeping in the same bed as him? Because if he tries anything I'll.."  
  
"Don't worry Darien, he isn't pushing me, we've talked about it and I told him I wasn't ready. He understands."  
  
"Ok, but you better tell me if he hurts you, because.."  
  
"Dairen it's ok" she got up and hugged him, for some reason she liked it when he worried about her. She dismissed that thought quickly and told herself she waxs being stupid.  
  
Darien nodded. "We should wake up everyone else up, it's getting late"  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
And they went off to wake everyone else up. Serena yelled throught the door at Mina and Raye and then went off to wake up Seiya. She woke him up and then got dressed in the bathroom, when everyone was ready they went to the slopes.  
  
----  
  
"That was fun you guys!" said Serena when they got back fom sking.  
  
"Yeah, but lets get changed, I hate wearing this bulky ski stuff" said Raye, and they all went to get changed. Then they all came back down to the fire and talked for a while.   
  
Darien was very confused about his feelings for Serena, he got so upset when he found out what Seiya wanted to do to Serena. He wasn't sure what this meant. Did it mean  
that he had feelings for her or was he just being protective of his best friend? He had to find out.  
  
"Well you guys, we better get up to bed if we want to get up early!" said Serena when she was standing up.  
  
Her and Seiya went up to their room, where again Seiya told Serena that he loved her and would die without her. Serena just looked at him, she couldn't tell what his eyes meant....was it senscerity or just desire for sex? She took it as sencerity and kissed him, he took that as "I want you too" and picked her up and put her on the bed. He looked at her once and smiled before taking her innocence.  
  
----  
  
Darien woke up to hear someone weeping downstairs, he got up and went down there to find out what it was.  
  
He found Serena curled up on the couch crying, "Serena! What is wrong? Tell me!"  
  
Serena looked up and saw the concern in Darien's eyes, the concern she hadn't seen last night in Seiya's eyes. "Oh Darien" she sighed and just held him.  
  
"Sere, tell me what happened" he said in a very serious voice.  
  
"Darien I feel so ashamed, I just had sex with Seiya without considering the consequences! Am I a whore?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
"No, ofcourse not, but Seiya, i'm gonna beat him to hell" said Darien, the concern in his eyes turning to fire and anger.  
  
"No Darien, don't, I can handle it. This is my mistake, not yours" she said and just hugged him. Serena looked up at Darien and noticed how good he looked without his glasses and only his boxers on. She noticed he was quite built and had a very attractive face. The she mentally kicked herself and told herself not to think about that right now.  
  
Darien looked down to see her quickly look away. He felt the attraction for a couple of minutes and leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. Serena just went with it for a couple of minutes and then pulled back, she looked at the shock on Darien's face, said she was sorry for taking advantage of him and ran upstairs to the bathroom and cried some more.  
  
Neither Darien or Serena slept anymore that morning. Darien just sat in the living room with his very confused thoughts and Serena up in the bathroom with hers. Both of them knew they wanted to be with each other but they both also knew taht was immpossible. The thing neither of them know was to never say something was immpossible. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Everyone else got up around eight and came down to the fire before getting dressed. Darien was already down there, he had been there since about 5 am when the incident with Serena took place. When everyone cam down he looked up.  
  
"Why are you down here already Darien?" asked Mina.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night, I had a terrible headache..where's Serena?" he questioned noticing she wasn't with them.  
  
"She was sick last night, not that it is any of your business" sneered Seiya.  
  
"Whatever Seiya, I worry about her too you know" he said looking straight at Seiya.  
  
"Well you guys we better get dressed so we can get in some of the sites before lunch! I'll go tell Serena." said Raye breaking up what would have been a fight.  
  
----  
  
After a day of site-seeing Serena had nothing left to think about but her and Darien. She felt like she had betrayed Seiya and taken advantage of Darien. Then she thought to herself *Even if I were to cheat on Seiya with Darien I would atleast wait until this trip was over* and then she got mad at herself even more for thinking that.   
  
Darien can't stop thinking about Serena. He doesn't understand his feelings. He always thought she was pretty but never thought of her as a lover. What was going on?  
  
Serena thinks about Darien whenever and whereever, even if she is in the shower with Seiya, her thoughts always go back to Darien.  
  
----  
  
The next day they all decide to go out on the slopes and try out snowboarding. Darien felt sick and decided to stay at the condo, when Serena hears this she suddenly makes up a story about being sick and needs to take a break. She doesn't understand what she is doing. Why does she want to stay home?  
  
*I am going out with Seiya why does my mind tell me to stay here with Darien? I am going to figure this out!*  
  
Serena walked into Dariens bedroom with a cup of coffee to give to him. "Darien?" *Damn, look at that, he only has boxers on again! Why is he doing this? I came to give him coffee and that is all i'm going to do!*  
  
"Sere? I though you went out.."  
  
"Well I didn't feel so good, any way, is there anything you need?"  
  
Darien got up with a loving look in his eyes, "Yes".  
  
He went over to her and kisses her, she dropped the cup of coffe she had and kisses him back throwing her arms around him for their second official kiss. Serena got very aroused but decided to wait to see what he wanted. Darien ended the kiss and looked into her eyes, he saw desire and love, exactly what he felt for her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed running his hands up and down her body then stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very" and at that they took eachother to unknown points of ectasy. Then they lay in the bed just holding eachother for a while and then Serena realized what she had just done to Darien and to Seiya. How could she do that? What was she thinking? She immediantly sat straight up and looked at Darien and the tears welled up. Darien knew that look and sat up and put his arms around her.  
  
"Sere, it's ok. I won't tell Seiya or anyone else, I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. You were sick and I had no right."  
  
"Darien it's not your fault, but God,I just cheated on Seiya, I lost the control I normally have."  
  
Serena got out of bed and got dressed, fully aware that Darien was watching her.   
  
"Darien, I want so badly to be with you, not Seiya. I need to keep this a secret atleast until this trip is over, ok?" she asked looking at him hopefully.  
  
"Ok, Sere, whatever you want" he said and went over to her and kisses her again.  
  
"Darien stop or I might never get out of this room!" she laughed as she walked out.  
  
The others got back within minutes and found Serena by the fire reading a book.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm feeling better! Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, but i would have been better if you were there" said Seiya and came over and kissed her.  
  
Serena never realized how fake Seiya's kisses felt against Darien's. There was love when she kissed Darien, she never felt that with Seiya. She decided it would be too obvious not to sleep in Seiya's room so she went along her normal routine, but didn't make any effort to sleep with Seiya. Although Serena did let him hold her so he wouldn't get suspicious. The next morning eeryone got up and got dressed and went to the slopes.  
  
----  
  
When they got back Serena went to the kitchen to make dinner and Darien offered to help. Seiya didn't care because he thought Darien was just some loser anyway. Raye mentioned something about Serena and Darien and Andrew, Mina and even Malachite agreed, they looked rather close. Seiya dismissed that by saying Darien could never beat his good looks. And that Darien was nothing but a dumb-ass. Raye just smiled at Seiya.  
  
"It's too bad he is so arrogant or he might actually notice something between you and me, actually that is probably a good thing" Serena laughed. Darien gave her a kiss and walked back out to the fire.  
  
----  
  
When the girls were getting dressed and the guys were downstairs Raye walked into Serena's room.   
  
"Hey Sere" Raye called in a rather cold voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know what you are up to and I don't like it" Raye said very coldly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about" Then Raye smiled a smile that didn't go all the way to her eyes, which stayed icy, and said, "I want you to know, Serena, that I always get what I want". With that she turned around and left a very confused Serena.  
  
Serena didn't know what she was talking about and then it hit her..Raye saw her and Darien int he kitchen...Oh No!! What did Raye mean by she always gets what she wants? Ofcourse she wouldn't want Darien, but maybe she wanted ...Seiya! Ofcourse, this all led back to him! Raye had always liked Seiya but backed off when she thought Serena liked him because she was here friend. Now Raye knew Serena was after Darien and She wanted Seiya! Raye probably had a plan to get Seiya and probably ruin Serens's life along with it... 


	7. 

My friend, Allison D., helped me with this. I was completely stuck! I needed help, she gave me the main idea for this chapter.  
  
Chapter Six  
The next couple of days went by very, very slow. Serena couldn't even stare at Raye or Seiya. It was like torture. She almost wanted to puke one night he was so close to her in bed. She had to find some sort of way to tell Seiya what she had done. About 3 days or so, Serena finally got the urge to tell Seiya what happened. As she was going to do so, she heard moaning and groaning come their bedroom. Serena cracked the door to see what was going on. When she saw who it was just wanted to kill someone. Serena ran back down stairs crying.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" It was Darien, with a look of pure concern on his face.  
  
"Darien! I was going ot tell Seiya I didn't want to be with him any more and when I was ging toward our room, I heard..I heard them. I cracked the door and saw them and they were...they were....." She couldn't finish the sentence, she found herself in Dariens arms being comforted.  
  
"Well, Sere, we can't be too mad, I mean what if they had walked in on us? You know?" Darien said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Darien" Serena said with a shriek and slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
----  
  
The next couple of hours were really weird. Raye had this smirk on her face. No one knew why she was sooooooo happy. Serena did in fact. All she wanted to do was tear her head off her shoulders. Darien knew something was up with Serena and defiantly Raye. After Darien found out the truth, he wanted to have a little talk with Seiya himself. The both of them decided to talk to Seiya together instead of being afraid of him. The next day Darien and Serena asked Seiya to come in the kitchen. The others had no  
had no clue what was going on. They were to busy being involved in their movie. When Seiya entered the kitchen, he saw Darien and Serena starring him down like a sharp shooter ready to fire. All was silent. Seiya was the first to break the ice.   
  
"What the hell are you two doing together?" asked Seiya looking very dumbfounded. "I heard about you with Rena, Darien." Seiya said.   
  
"Well I heard what you did with Raye, so what do you have to say? Atleast I was with Serena because I cared about her, you are only with Raye to get back at Serena." Said a cold Darien.   
  
The two of them went on for about another 10 minutes, till finally Serena jumped in and said, "Alright both of you. Shut the hell up this instant!!!" "Seiya, you and I are finished. So you can go back with Raye and I will stay with Darien. What's done is done and nothing can change that." Serena said with a sad look in her face.   
  
"Now lets go and watch the movie with the rest of them and have a good time with our NEW lovers." Said a smooth talking Serena. Darien gave her that 'lets do it now' look. With that Darien and Serena head up stairs while Seiya went into the living room and sat with Raye.  
  
----  
  
"Darien, what are we going to do? I don't want to go back with them. They will all blame me for mine and Seiya's break up! I don't want to be around them!" Said Serena a couple of hours later.  
  
"Well you know, Malachite brought his own car, I'm sure Mal will let me use his car!" Said Darien with a look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, what are we going to do when we get back?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about that. Maybe we could....get an apartment and move in together and I'll get a job and support us"  
  
"Darien, that sounds like we would be married" Serena said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, Serena", he got off the bed and kneeled right beside her,"I would be so honored if you would become my wife".  
  
"Darien......Yes!!!!"She said will alot of excitment.  
  
Serena had wondered where Darien had gone earlier without letting her go. He had said it was a suprise. She had forgotten all about it after their talk..well more of a fight...with Seiya. 'Awwwwww', she thought, 'he is soo sweet!'  
  
They didn't talk after that, they just layed down and held eachother for a long time until they fell asleep.  
  
The Epilouge is coming next! 


End file.
